Nurse Stella
by msgirl
Summary: So here's my version of how Stella should have took care of Mac minor spoilers.


**Ok this is a separate stand alone from Tick Tock. This is my alternate version to the episode Point Of View well... the beginning this is what I think should have happened when Stella was taking care of Mac. Its M rated. Enjoy. This is un beta-ed mistakes are mine. Might make this multi chaptered let me know.**

**Pairing: Smacked Established**

**Nurse Stella **

Stella entered Mac's apartment due to a broken arm and ribs Mac was off duty. This left Stella in charge. Her shoulder bag on her left arm inside the reports she wanted Mac to sign. The bag on her right shoulder was for Mac's eyes only. Stella smiled she knew Mac would love the bag on her right than the left; Stella was also carrying their Chinese food he asked for.

"Hey "she smiled.

"Hey" he smiled in return.

"I brought Chinese and reports" Stella stated. She walked towards him and placed them on the coffee table. Mac frowned. "Turn that frown upside down"

"Was the Chinese to soften the blow?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, you asked for it" Stella replied as she leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. Mac closed his eyes and kissed her back with equal softness. As his good hand went to her cheek, they continued to kiss slowly. Stella pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"How are you?" Stella asked.

"Sore" He replied as he brushed his nose against hers going for a slight peck on the lips. Stella returned that peck. "What's in the other bag?"

"Was that kiss to soften that question" she asked and smiled graced her lips. Stella stood up and walked towards his kitchen. Bringing two forks with her and then handed he box of chicken and noodles. Mac lifted the box and began to eat with the chop sticks. Stella on the other hand used the fork. They began to talk about work. Mac occasionally trying to look inside the white rectangular box, Stella kept catching him.

"Stop it Mac" she laughed

"What?" was his response "I'm just looking?"

Stella smiled and reached down for the bag's handles and looped her hand through it. Stella made her way to Mac's bedroom she smiled. Mac would love this. Stella placed her bag on the bed and pulled out her items. A white nurse's outfit with white stockings, red heeled shoes, thermometer and white underwear Stella began to undress.

"Stella what are you doing in there?" she heard Mac voice shouted.

"Something you would like" Stella replied with a chuckled she continued to change.

Mac on the other hand was confused _what was she doing? Why wouldn't she let him see in the bag? _Mac sighed. He looked out of his apartment window. He was watching the teenagers making out he chuckled. He was hoping that Stella and he would do that. But, he was thinking perhaps not. She had already left him to go to his bedroom. Where she kept some of her sex toys in his draw, he loved watching her with them. The sounds of pleasure she makes screaming his name in orgasmic pleasure.

Mac then saw the teenage mother of the girl coming along. _Busted_ he thought. He saw the mother come in and throw the boy out he chuckled.

Stella came back out in her nurses outfit hopefully she won't send Mac into cardiac arrest. She watched him from his bedroom door. He was looking out the window watching his neighbours from his chair. It was all he could do being off work hopefully she would provide the distraction he needed. Stella placed her right hand on the frame of the door and her left on her hip.

"Mac" she purred

"Yes" he replied still not turning around.

"Nurse Stella is here" she said seductively. That got Mac's attention he craned his head to see where Stella was. When he did his jaw dropped at the sight of Stella in a short nurse's outfit with white stockings and suspenders. Complete with red shoes and a white lacy bra peaking out from under.

"Wow" Mac said breathlessly.

Stella began to saunter towards him slowly swaying her hips.

"I've been told that a very injured policeman was off duty and needed to be nursed back to health" Stella spoke as she neared him. Mac nodded his head wordlessly. A smile graced his face as she walked in front of him.

"Where does it hurt?" she questioned. "Here?" Stella moved to kiss the side of his neck her hand moved down his shirt to the hem. Her hand moved under to stroke his stomach. His stomach rippled under her touch. Stella smiled.

"Have you had your painkillers?" she asked in his ear then proceeded to tug at it.

"Yes" he replied hoarsely.

"Good now let nurse Stella take care of you" she growled and placed another kiss on his neck. Mac's good arm came to rest on her arm. Stella then moved to his lips and gave him passionate a kiss. Mac began to pry her mouth open with his tongue. Then his good arm pushed her legs apart then to her waist so she could sit on his lap. Their tongues locked with each other slow and passionate. Her arms automatically went around his neck.

Mac then tried to wrap both of his hands round her waist he knew the other on was in a cast. He didn't care nothing is going to stop him from making love to her in that very moment. Stella could feel his erection through his trouser pants. Mac moved from her lips to her chest placing a kiss between her breasts. Stella began to moan.

"We need to take this to another room" Mac spoke as he placed a kiss on her right breast on the outside of the bra. Stella moved off him and reached out to help Mac up. They made their way to his bedroom Mac sat on the bed Stella removed his shirt careful of his arm and ribs. Then pushed him back on the pillows and removed his trousers. She stood back and let her hand guided down to the zipper on her outfit and slowly undone it. She let it fall down leaving her in a lace white bra and matching thong with white suspenders attached to stockings. Stella walked slowly to the bed.

Mac going crazy as he watched his vixen crawl her way across the bed, this put any fantasy of her that he ever had to shame. Stella began to kiss her way back up his stomach then chest and finally his lips. Mac groaned as his left hand made its way to her bra. Mac in one try unhooked her bra letting her perfectly tanned breasts free. Mac left Stella lips to latch on Stella's erect left nipple he began to suck gently on it. Stella began to groan with pleasure. Mac's left hand moved to her other breast caressing underneath and then giving the nipple a gentle squeeze. Stella still straddling Mac's waist and then placed her hand round the back of his head. He hips began to grind against his. He left her breast then moved between them placed another kiss like before then her neck. Her hands made their way to his boxers.

Stella smiled her hand moved to the waist band of the trousers teasing Mac he groaned against her throat. Her hand slipped inside slowly caressing his member. Mac was ready to lose control and Stella knew this. She slid his boxers off and threw them on the floor. She felt Mac's hand go for her thong and released it along with the suspenders. Both of them equally naked except Stella didn't have a cast on. Stella moved back to sit on Mac's thighs. She felt his hand slide up her thigh higher and higher till he reached where she wanted him. He began to caress her.

"Oh Mac" She spoke breathlessly "Oh..god"

Stella began to shake in pleasure and delight. Mac waited till she was ready for penetration at this moment he could tell by her moans that she was more than ready. He reached over to the side of his bed. There was a box of condoms on the side. He took one out and ripped it open. Stella then took it out of his hand and made her way down to his member. She leaned down to kiss the tip before sliding the condom down his length.

Stella then begun to move her self in position and slowly moved herself down onto his member. She gasped slightly as he entered her. Stella gripped his shoulders.

"Woman on top my favourite" Mac smiled. Stella smiled down on him. Slowly he began to thrust into her. Both on them began to moan. Stella would meet his thrust gripping onto his shoulders as a wave of pleasure surged through her. Mac leaned up as he thrust into her again kissing her. Her nails were digging into his shoulders.

"Mac" Stella gasped "Oh God"

"I'm God now" he chuckled as he gripped her ass digging into it softly.

"I'll let you know" she replied as she rode him. Stella could feel her climax coming "Mac"

"Stella I love you" he groaned out as he kissed her stomach

"I love you too" she replied with that she felt Mac soften inside her with on final thrust. Stella still stayed on top of him her breathing still rapid. Stella loved the feeling of him inside her. Mac wasn't in a hurry either they stayed like that for a few more minutes. Both breathless from their sexual state, Stella leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Stella then withdrew herself from on top of Mac and then laid down beside him. She kissed his chest.

"I think you performed better with broken bones" Stella chuckled

Mac laughed "Well then feel free to break my leg or other arm" he replied as he kissed the top of her head

Stella laughed "Did Nurse Stella take good care of you?"

"Yes she did" he replied. Stella's phone began to ring from the other room.

"Leave it, the reports you brought over could take all day and since my writing hand is broken I'll need help signing them" he spoke.

"I'd like that" Stella smiled as she placed another kiss on his chest.

**What do you think? Was is ok, good or bad please review **


End file.
